Axis Powers Hetalia: Units In the Highlands
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "I believe that one defines oneself by reinvention. To not be like your parents. To not be like your friends. To be yourself. To cut yourself out of stone." Scotland spoke to his younger siblings as well as their owner. It was getting bloody damn annoying at the little emofest Ireland, Wales, England, and Sealand were currently giving out, "Get it together or I'll beat yer arses."


**Chapter One**

_Starting Words: 1,110_

_Rated: T  
_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance  
_

_Language: English  
_

_Staring Units: Scotland**, **Wales, Ireland, England, Sealand_**_  
_**

**Quick Note: This Unit fanfiction is not going to start with ordering or an accidental pop-up order. It is already a five months into having the Hetalia Units. In Order the OC received them is above._  
_**

* * *

Lance Avers gave a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through his firey red hair which traveled to the top of his shoulders, an eye patch covered his right eye, as his one visible eye was a forest green color, "…Hm?" the chaos he heard from downstairs caused him to look away from his mirror and towards his door. What the bloody hell was going on—

"Lance! Scotland won't give me the paper!" Patrick Kirkland otherwise known as Ireland stood in the door way whining, his light red hair was styled in a slightly messy way as his light green eyes were currently in puppy dog mode. It took Patrick a moment to notice something, "Eh? Ye already in yae uniform, lad?"

Lance glanced down at his pristine white button up t-shirt, and blue plaid long pants, and clean cut ankle socks, "Aye. I need to be at the bus stop soon…takes a while to get to Dochgarroch from Abriachan."

Patrick clicked his tongue as he walked over to adjust Lance's tie, "Living in the Highlands of Scotland is a bit annoying…Alistor is such a prick!"

Sighing a bit Lance couldn't help but wonder how in the world he had ended up with all the Kirkland brother's as his units. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, England, and Sealand—wait…did Sealand cound? Yes…he did—oh right, "Is Peter up? We take the same bus—what about Arthur?"

Scoffing a bit Patrick inspected his work with a smile, "…What do you think? Artie is always up before anyone…right now he is trying to get Wales up as well as Sealand." Shaking his head a bit Patrick gave a groan, "Amazing how you three are all juniors while Peter is in his last year of Elementary school…while I'm stuck working at a coffee shop and that blasted Alistor gets to work in a pub…" as if recalling something he jumped back and nodded, "Well…can I borrow your bat? I want to hit Scotland."

"…Clean it off when done." Watching Patrick take his beloved wooden bat and rush out with a cackle, Lance could only hope his house would not be destroyed. Packing his school bag, Lance paused once more as his door was opened again (Again no one bothers knocking), "Yes…?" turning a bit he saw Peter in the doorway.

Peter Kirkland gave a bright smile as he held his sailor hat, "Lance! Is it true that I get to ride the same bus as you today? That Stupid head Arthur said no but then Dylan said-…huh? Hey!" Peter pouted as his hat was plucked off his head and his haired ruffled.

"We really need to get going-…" turning as he heard shouting, Lance gazed blankly with his one eye out at Scotland who was screaming bloody murder and Ireland, "…Good thing we live near the Abriachan forest…"

Dylan Kirkland was currently leaning against the doorway, yawning into his hand. Now as the third Eldest Dylan was known as the most mellow if not kindest brother of the Kirkland siblings. He was almost as tall as Patrick but of course was shorter then Allistor, "…We need to go…" yawning a bit as he ruffled his light reddish-blonde hair the unit that represented Wales gave a small whine as Lance shoved him a bit, "No pushing…lad."

"For the love that is good and holy! Move your arses—where is Iggy…?"

Dylan felt a small smirk forming as he glanced at Lance, "Waiting for your boy?" now only himself, Patrick, and Allistor knew of the little crush their owner had on England.

Now Lance wasn't one to normally show expression but that caused him to flush ever so slightly, "…I will shove you into the Loch and make Nessie bite you."

Peter glanced between the two elder males a bit puzzled, "Why would you make, Nessie bite Dylan?"

Dylan and Lance shared a look before shrugging at Peter causing the youngest Kirkland to puff his cheeks out and storm off down the stairs.

Arthur Kirkland quickly rushed out of his room, fixing his hair before spotting Dylan and Lance, "Ah! There you two are! If we don't hurry we shall be late! Honestly…it says our age on the manual and yet…you enroll us!"

"Well…you don't look the age on the manual…so thus you are going to school." Lance said in a simple of fact tone before stiffening a bit as Arthur began to fix his tie, "Patrick already…"

"The dolt did it wrong. Honestly…now hold still—Dylan you head off first with, Peter!" Arthur gave a small sigh as he patted Lance's shoulder, "There you are lad. Now then…shall we go?" glancing back at Lance, he simply raised an eyebrow, "Oi…are you coming or what?"

"…Arthur…you…forgot your pants." Lance was currently staring at the union Jack boxers that were currently hugging England's nicely shaped hips—now he wasn't staring—nope not at those shapely legs. Okay he was….

Arthur froze and glanced down at his lower half before turning a nice cheery red, "I—that is un-gentlemanly of me! Excuse me!" with that he fled to his room, muttering about how glad he was that there was no blasted Frenchie here.

Lance stayed in place staring after Arthur before he felt a large hand on his shoulder, "Hm?" Turning he felt his soul almost fly out of his mouth at the sight of a very pissed off Scotland, "…Allistor…"

Allistor Kirkland was the first unit Lance ever got and he was going to make sure the brat remembered it, "Lad. Stop staring after Iggy." Hand moving to turn the sixteen year old to face him the thirty year old looking personification of Scotland (Unit Version) stared down with his deep forest green eyes, "Got it?"

"…Where is Patrick?"

"…"

"…Allistor…"

"…I threw him into the Loch."

"…Nessie isn't going to be happy you know."

"…Well I'll take to her 'bout it."

Arthur currently was watching the exchange unsure what to do. Of course he loved his brother's but was deathly afraid of Allistor but they were late for school! Stalking over he jerked Lance by the back of his shirt collar, "Let's go! We are late! Allistor excuse us!" with that he dragged the eye-patch wearing boy down the stairs.

"Urk!" with a small wave as he was dragged off, Lance could only hope that he wouldn't get any more units after this. He really, really hoped so.

Patrick gave a snigger as he climbed in through an open window on the second floor, "You just got dumped." He dodged the punch from his eldest brother and growled, "What the 'ell is wrong with you?!"

"You really have to ask?"

"…Good point."

* * *

**A/N**

So um...**Yami Mizuna **helped me figure out Lance lul She picked the name actually since I was a bit on the fence. Hah, hah.

Lance lost his eye when he was small during his first hunting trip with his father, because of that he is deathly afraid of bears since it was a mother bear who took his eye. Lance is 5'8, has fiery red hair (Think the Weasley's from Harry Potter), his parents work up in the Highlands at the council library so they leave early and return late.

I'm going with Patrick as Ireland's name...since I don't know the fan-name but yeah. *waves hand a bit* Details, details. I mean to me...There is one Ireland since Iggy seems to be Northern but that is me. If there is a northern I like the brown haired version...I got a picture of all of them-I mean dude...they gave Scotland blonde hair man and blue eyes. Looked pretty good man...but um...guess that is about it?

Also this is indeed going to be Yaoi.


End file.
